La damoiselle devenue esclave
by Mirlana
Summary: Je suis née à Rook Island et j'y vis encore, pourquoi Dieu détruisez-vous mon destin ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal alors, pourquoi ? Ces hommes sont si horribles, ils ne pensent rien d'autre qu'aux sang...C'est un règne de fou. Moi, je ne suis qu'un autre esclave qui peuvent les satisfaire sexuellement. Je crois que je vais devenir folle.
1. Prologue

**- Prologue – Une rengaine**

_« Ma chère et tendre femme,  
_

_Le temps passe si vite, je n'en oublierai point notre amour. Je t'écris depuis la Suède, le temps est agréable. Il est tellement différent de chez nous, je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé être à mes côtés pour partager ces nouvelles senteurs... Les paysages sont splendides et les habitants, chaleureux.  
Mon travail me demande beaucoup de force chaque jour, mais quand je revois tes merveilleux sourires, je ne pense plus à cette vie maussade.  
Être loin de toi me fend le cœur mais, je me dis que je le fais pour nous. Pour notre avenir. J'espère que tu pardonneras la grande distance qui nous sépare.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai dés que j'en aurais les moyens, nous formerons une belle famille dés mon arrivé.  
La prochaine fois, j'espère t'avoir au plus près de moi. Tu me manques Vinyle...  
Je te promets de t'écrire de nouveau au plus vite. N'oublie surtout pas notre promesse, je la tiendrai coûte que coûte.  
Un jour nous vivrons paisiblement et nous voyagerons où tu voudras...  
_

_Nos rêves deviendront réalités._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton amour, Jean. »_

Oui tu as raison, nos rêves seront réalités. La lettre que tu m'as écrite est tellement belle, elle me ravit mais je veux juste tu sois avec moi en ce moment. Je deviens égoïste, non tu ne dois pas je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans l'état où je suis. Ta dernière lettre est datée de plus d'un mois pourtant tu m'as dit à l'avant dernière, que tu allais m'écrire presque chaque jour. Je me demande si tu te sens coupable pour notre amour, mon amour. Je voudrais t'écrire moi aussi mais je ne fais que penser tout au fond de moi et puis, je n'ai point ton adresse. J'ai bien peur que tu écris cela car tu te sens redevable par l'ancien amour que tu as, j'espère que tout cela est faux. Oh, regarde comment je m'attriste. Je suis en train de douter de notre amour...là où je suis, je suis perdue. Je t'aime moi aussi, je t'aime. Je veux te tenir la main, te voir face à moi, sentir tes doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux.  
Si tu savais à quel point je suis en danger, je ne veux pas mourir... Notre paradis est détruit, les pirates ont saccagé le village, il n'y a plus rien à présent. Maintenant, ils veulent nous tuer...je le sens. Ils s'approchent de nous le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai besoin d'aide, s'il-te-plaît entends mes pensées et viens nous sauver...je t'en prie...

« - Señora, es-tu avec moi ?...redescends de ton petit nuage blanc merdique. Regarde-moi, (il cherche mon regard). PUTAIN, regarde-moi tous de suite ! T'as quel âge bordel ?! »

Mon esprit se balade dans le vide, je l'ai fait exprès. Quand vous ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il y a autour, vous êtes _dans la lune_. Ma vision est floue mais je peux entendre les paroles de l'homme en face.

Repenser à la lettre dans ma tête me change les idées. Je l'ai perdu dans les cendres, comme les autres. Les pirates les ont brûlés, toute nos affaires sont passées. Tous les mots doux qu'il y avait disparaissent en lambeaux dans la fumée noire. Dans ma tête, je les connais par cœur. Je les ai apprise sans le vouloir, elles m'ont rendu si heureuse. J'étais contente de lire les histoires que tu as en Suède, certains moments m'amusaient.

L'homme en face remarque que je ne l'écoute pas, il décide de taper trois grands coup de pieds dans la cage en terminant avec un coup avec sa main vers le haut.  
Le fracassement de la cage me fait sursauter ainsi que les autres femmes à l'intérieur.  
Je reviens directement à moi, je peux le voir parfaitement maintenant. Ces yeux sont rivés sur moi, de grand yeux faisant ressortir ses pupilles verte et un peu grise aussi. On dirait des ambres rares, avec la lune elles brillent. Je l'entends claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne veut pas se répéter, il attend que je lui réponde :

« - J'ai…25...non…j'veux dire 22 ans. »

J'avais oublié que j'étais encore coincée dans une cage, les trois autres femmes avec moi semblent terrorisées par cette personne. Je pense qu'il a déjà parlé à chacune d'elle pendant que je me mémorisais la lettre de Jean.  
D'ici, je peux encore voir les maisons partir en fumée. Personne n'est debout pour les combattre, on est tous enfermés ou alors déjà mort.  
Ils se trimbalent dans notre village pour fêter leur victoire, ils me dégoûtent.

Des cadavres gisent par terre, l'odeur se mélange à celle de la fumée. Horrible et répugnante à la fois. Comment peuvent-il faire cela, je savais qu'il allait attaquer un jour. Tout le monde était préparé mais on dirait que ce n'a pas suffit, on a même prévenu les Rakyats de notre peur mais ils ne sont même pas là pour nous protéger.

Les seuls hommes encore vivants sont attachés de la tête aux pieds, ils se suivent en fil indienne guettés par des pirates armés. Ils vont devenir des esclaves ou une sorte d'amusement.  
Rien n'est laissé au hasard, les femmes sont rangées dans des cages différentes à celles des enfants qui pleurent encore à chaudes larmes réclamant leurs parents ou pour crier leurs détresses.  
Les trois femmes derrières moi sont recroquevillées entre elles, je suis la seule hors du groupe, un peut trop proche de l'homme _dangereux_ à mon avis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai bégayé sur mon âge, je le connais parfaitement. L'homme à la coupe en mohawk a l'air d'être mon aîné de trois ans, je ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui mais j'ai ce sentiment qui me donne la chair de poule.  
Pour l'instant il n'y a que lui qui s'est rapproché des cages, les autres pirates restent plus loin. En conclusion, ce ne peut qu'être le chef.

L'homme se baisse pour s'asseoir le dos collé contre la grille. Il se met à la même hauteur que nous, déjà assises par l'obligation de cette petite cage. Ces jambes sont parallèles entre elles, son débardeur rouge est contre la grille. Je voulais le toucher, je ne sais pourquoi mais je me retiens en remarquant qu'il a une arme à la ceinture.  
Les bras croisés sur son buste, il commence à bouger sa tête dans tous les sens. Doucement, je m'écarte de lui pour me coincer dans un angle.

« - Tu vas donc coûter…mmh…dans les 12 000 balles, je gagnerai 10% du chiffre d'affaire pour ta petite gueule. C'est trop cool ! »

En parlant à chacune d'entre nous, il nous indique seulement notre prix. Je regarde derrière moi, je suis la plus jeune. Il y a une femme vers la quarantaine, elle a les cheveux attachés en chignon. Les rides bien présentes. Une autre fille, vers la trentaine est aussi touchée par la vieillesse. Elle a une coupe en carré. Pour finir, la dernière a le même âge, je dirai 38 ans, une mère de famille…

La grand-mère porte une tenue de tradition : longue jupe en fleurs colorées avec un débardeur blanc. Les autres filles portent les habits de la journée, moi-même je devais porter cela mais je suis dans une robe de nuit. Ma peau nue est montrée ouvertement, je ne voulais pas être belle enfin pas maintenant. J'ai l'impression que des hommes me regardent avec des yeux d'affamés, je veux me sentir recouverte comme ces femmes pour me sentir protéger et moins attirante.

Je ramène mes jambes vers moi avec mes mains, je voulais repartir dans mes pensées mais je n'y arrive plus. Rien que l'idée d'être vendue me terrorise, je veux disparaître, devenir une boule de poil.

Alors que j'allais rentrer ma tête dans mes bras, je remarque la femme à la coupe carrée quitter son groupe. En main, elle tient un long élastique qui provient de la vieille femme au chignon. Que fait-elle ? Son objectif est bien clair, elle rampe doucement pour étrangler cet homme. Les autres femmes semblent d'accord avec elle, un grand courage qu'elle nous fait part. Mais, son courage n'est que suicide.  
Je me lance vers elle pour arrêter son acte de vengeance car je savais pertinemment que l'homme a une arme sur lui. Ses mains se rapprochent du cou de l'homme.  
Je m'avance pour la pousser quand j'entends un bruit retentir. Je crie de stupeur comme les femmes, une cacophonie me tue les oreilles.  
La fille tombe sans vie, elle ne l'a même pas vu venir. Le chef des pirates était plus rapide qu'elle, il n'avait qu'à ressortir son arme puis de tirer à l'envers n'importe où. Son instinct de prédateur est toujours à l'écoute du moindre mouvement.

Sur le moment, je me pousse d'un coup en arrière quant un peu de sang gicle sur mon visage. Je me cogne la tête brusquement contre la grille derrière moi, ma pince qui retient mes cheveux s'est enfoncée dans ma tête. Aïe…  
Les filles sont plus dans le bain de sang, le liquide est bien visible sur leurs visages. Elles continuent de crier d'effroi tandis que je souffle rapidement abandonnant mes cris. Il faut que je m'enlève cette atrocité dans ma tête, je veux vomir mais je me retiens tant bien que mal. Mon cœur bat la chamade, il veut ressortir de ma poitrine.

« - 20 000 $ ! Allez les cocottes, d'autres volontaires ? »

Personne ne lui répond. Je m'avance vers le corps sans vie. De ma main tremblante, je ferme ses paupières. La pauvre, au moins elle est dans un monde meilleur.

La femme commence à sentir une mauvaise odeur, il faut la faire sortir de la cage mais l'homme ne voudra sûrement pas. Je reprends de nouveau ma place dans le coin, je veux bien rejoindre le groupe de femmes mais elles me regardent d'un air noir comme-ci sa mort était de ma faute. Elles ont juste peur de mourir.

L'homme se roule un cigare dans la bouche. De son pantalon de militaire, il sort un briquet où on peut voir une feuille de cannabis.  
Il se retourne vers nous pour expirer l'air du cigare de ses poumons. Je tousse plusieurs fois comme pour les autres, ce type n'est qu'un salaud.

L'homme à la coupe de mohawk rigole comme une hyène, il est content du résultat obtenu sur nous.

« - Qu'avons-nous par ici Vaas ? Des femmes belles, j'espère ! »

Un autre homme vient vers nous, deux autres pirates marchent à côté de lui. Ces hommes ressemblent plutôt à des mercenaires qu'à ces pirates qui nous ont attaqué.  
L'homme à la cicatrice dont le nom m'est enfin dévoilé se relève pour accueillir son nouveau invité plutôt bien habillé, on dirait un riche homme d'affaire. Il porte une veste de costume d'un rouge bordeaux, sa cravate noire défaite ressort de sa chemise blanche. Il ressemble à un homme qui vient de terminer une soirée ennuyante où on doit faire bonne figure sur son beau tailleur.

« - Une seule seulement, elle ira parfaitement dans un film de cul. Elle sucera des tonnes de petites bites chinoises, répond Vaas en m'indiquant d'un geste de la tête.

- Oh, un avenir prometteur, je vois ! »

Qu'ils aillent se faire pour être polie, je ne vais pas sucer et surtout moins être revendue. Quand ils seront moins méfiants je m'échapperai, je peux le faire sinon Jean reviendra sur l'île et me sauvera.

L'homme regarde à l'intérieur de la cage, ses yeux affichent un air déçu à la vue de la femme morte et des autres. Il nous regarde chacune notre tour et termine par moi. L'homme reste sur moi, un peu plus longtemps.

« - Problème, Hoyt ?

- Dit lui d'enlever sa pince. Elle semble te craindre plus que moi. »

J'évite de regarder les deux hommes, pourquoi suis-je un sujet de conversation ? J'aurai dû avoir 58 piges pour ne pas être populaire.

Soudain, Vaas tape de nouveau avec ses pieds sur la grille où je suis assises. Je me prends de violent coup à travers, je manque de peu de tomber en avant. Merci à mon réflexe de mettre mes mains en avant pour ne pas chuter.

« - Enlève ta pince, m'ordonne Vaas. Tu seras une gentille fille. »

Je ronchonne sur l'idée de devenir un toutou obéissant. Je ne dis toujours rien sans bouger, je dois me révolter. Hoyt n'a que des yeux sur moi, et ça me donne froid dans le dos.

Vaas perd son sang froid, il tire de nouveau sur la femme morte, cette fois la balle s'incruste dans son front et ensuite en l'air. Les balles sont tirées dans tous les côtés, elle donnent de nouvelles angoisses aux femmes qui m'accompagnent. Je les vois essayer de cacher leurs yeux ou de se boucher les oreilles.

Sans avoir fait attention, j'ai enlevé ma pince. Mes cheveux tombent en trompe sur mon visage. Quand je sens le regard de Hoyt s'approfondir sur moi, je regarde mes pieds tout en tenant de mes deux mains ma pince, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient que je tremble. Je suis une femme faible, trop faible. Je n'arriverais pas à m'échapper devant ce genre d'homme.

« - La pute aux cheveux bruns dorés…», chuchote-t-il.

Il se relève pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Vaas qui n'est pas ravie par ce geste.

« - On est en manque de femmes dans les camps. Tu as carte blanche pour t'occuper d'elle de n'importe qu'elle façon qui soit, je veux qu'elle soit une esclave idéal. Compris ? »

Hoyt repart aussitôt vers une autre cage, la cage des enfants. Vaas. Il a un petit sourire malsain qui se dessine sur son visage…J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me faire.

Ma vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis, je vis dans un cauchemar réel.  
_Ceci est mon histoire, ceci est ma tragédie._

* * *

L'histoire comporteras sûrement des scènes de :  
- Sexes  
- Nudités  
- Violences

Commentaire de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu, je conseille à ceux qui n'ont pas l'air d'être convaincu de lire plus loin (au moins trois chapitres ? ^^)

Je suis contente de ma prologue, j'espère qu'elle vous a donné envie de lire la suite :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**La suite, bonne lecture ! (^o^)  
Warning : scène de nudité et actes pas jolie jolie.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Des gestes indécents**

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis la première attaque, comment je le sais ? Je me suis renseignée auprès d'un pirate en échange d'un petit service. Mes cheveux sont devenus plus épais depuis, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas coupés. Ils sont long, gras et miteux. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'utiliser du savon pour me laver. Quand je peux me doucher ce qui est rarement le cas, ils nous emmènent à la rivière, moi et les autres filles. Constamment, nous sommes surveillées par des gardes. Ils n'ont même pas la politesse de regarder ailleurs, bande de pervers. C'est tellement dure de vivre dans la misère, pire qu'un pauvre avec rien sur lui. Au moins, il est ''tranquille'' contrairement à moi.

Et dire qu'autrefois, lorsque j'avais encore une vie ''paisible et sans problème'' je m'en plaignais. Chaque jour n'avait rien d'intéressant, c'était presque lassant. Elle s'est même dégradée depuis que mon Jean est parti à l'étranger, un petit travail qui pouvait lui faire gagner beaucoup. Assez pour qu'on habite autre part, avoir une vision de la vie sous un nouveau angle comme il dit. Moi, je restais seule à la maison attendant de ses nouvelles impatiemment. Nous sommes ensemble depuis un an mais tous ceux du village pense que notre amour n'est qu'une abomination aux traditions. Grâce à Jean, j'ai connu un autre Dieu. Je suis devenue une protestante. C'est mon choix, personne ne m'a poussé vers elle. J'ai choisis de prendre une autre voie tout simplement. Je ne suis pas fan de ''mes ancêtres'' sur l'île, si ma mère m'entendait elle m'aurait banni de la famille et mon père aurait fait pire. Mais ils ne sont plus de ce monde depuis longtemps...à cause d'un accident de voiture. Jean n'est pas exactement de l'île, il n'est pas née ici. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé précisément car il n'aime pas évoquer ces origines et son passé qu'il renie, je l'aime pour ce qu'il est donc je ferme les yeux.  
Il a monté les marches du métier une à une, je l'ai suivis sur chacune de ses lettres. Il disait qu'il ne penser qu'à moi, c'est pareil de mon côté. Mais maintenant...je n'ai plus rien de lui, aucun signe de vie. Je ne sais pas si il continue de m'écrire ou non. Il est vrai que le téléphone est plus pratique mais il m'a dit que c'est cher, il m'a appelé une seule fois mais la communication captait très mal donc il a arrêté. Si tu en écris, je suis désolé de ne pas les recevoir pour les lire.

« - La punition ne prendra pas fin si tu ne te remues pas le popotin ! M'aboie-t-il. Allez ! »

Le fouet éclate sur mon dos nu. La douleur reprends le dessus, je tombe littéralement à mes pieds c'était le coup de trop. J'ai appris à endurer les claques, les coups poings ou les coups de pieds partout sur le corps mais le fouet je n'arrive pas à supporter. C'est un supplice, je me revois dans le temps de l'esclavage. Je suis la seule à avoir cette punition alors que pendant ce temps les femmes sont enfermées à faire les taches ménagères. Ma punition ? Avancer avec deux briques de bétons reliées à une chaîne et l'autre extrémité à ma cheville. Le tout en parcourant une allée de l'entrée du camp jusqu'à la maison de Vaas qui se situe à l'opposée. Après Hoyt, il est le deuxième mais aussi le seul à avoir l'autre clef pour m'enlever ses chaînes en fer brute. Le pire s'est que je ne peux les soulever pour les transporter dans mes mains, je suis obligée de traîner les pieds. Le poids est intense pour mon corps faible.

Je baisse mes yeux pour me voir, voir mon corps. Je suis une misérable, la sueur empeste. Tous les regards d'hommes sont posés sur moi. J'ai honte de moi. Mon corps est ouvert à tous, rien ne me cache. Même mes parties intimes sont visibles, ils doivent bien se faire plaisir. Mes mains ne suffisent pas pour tout cacher. Vouloir me faire subir cette humiliation nue aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est pas humain, Hoyt n'est pas humain. Personne n'est humain ici.

Les larmes commencent à remonter, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Elles coulent sur mes joues sales et crasseuse. Elles ont un goût salés. Pff, c'est ridicule de pleurer...Je n'en peux plus, je veux pas continuer ce cirque. Pourquoi m'imposer cette punition ?! Je voulais juste garder ce bébé, je voulais juste donner vie.

« - Je...suis vraiment...désolé, (je renifle). Je n'aurai pas dû le cacher...j-je n'aurai pas dû le faire...je vous en supplie...enlevez-moi ça...J-j-j'ai...compris...la leçon... »

En s'abaissant, le pirate attrape mon visage pour le regarder de tous les côtés. L'homme est chauve avec une longue barbe. Il est si proche que je peux sentir sa transpiration, la mienne semble être plus proche de la propreté.

« - Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Tu as tellement couché avec ce type là, Hoyt qu'il t'a fait un gosse ! Assume tes jambes en l'air, salope. », crache-t-il.

Il laisse ma tête penchée à droite pour me passer le bâton du fouet sur mon visage. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagi et je me le prends violemment que mon visage se dirige complètement dans l'autre direction. Sentir le bâton glisser sur sa joue ne fait qu'accentuer ses paroles. Un acte amère et des paroles dures à avaler, c'est la combinaison idéale.

Ces mots ne peuvent que me fendre le cœur. Je ne m'attendais pas à un oui mais quelques chose de plus gentil, de simple mots rassurants. Je n'assume pas mes actes dégradants mais je voulais garder l'enfant même si cet homme je le haïssais au plus profond de moi. Je me voyais mal tuer un enfant qui n'a pas encore vu le monde extérieur. Je l'ai perdu après de nombreux coups et de bousculades.  
Je pense que ma joue va enfler cette nuit, je ressemble de plus en plus à rien. Je dois avoir la trace du coup encore rouge brûlant.

« - Et dis-moi pour ton gamin, tu as déjà penser à un petit nom ?

- C'était...une fille. Elle aurait eu comme nom Zoé. », dis-je timidement.

J'ai peur que l'homme continue de me frapper alors j'ai décidé de lui répondre. Vu son visage, il s'en fiche complètement de ce que je lui dit. Peut-être qu'une femme prisonnière dans le camp pourrait écouter mon problème.

« - Hoyt préfère les gringalets pas des chochottes, réfléchis plus la prochaine fois avant de lui donner une gamine pleurnicharde dans ton genre... »

Avec son bras, il prend de l'élan avant de me redonner un autre coup. Cette fois-ci, je vois à la seconde prêt le moment où il jette tout son élan. Pour son geste, j'enlève mes mains qui recouvrent mes parties pour bloquer son attaque. La chaleur de la colère remonte jusqu'à mes joues, elle picote comme des fourmis sur la trace où le fouet est passé. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il continue à me rabaisser comme il fait, je peux au moins bloquer des simples attaques prévisibles.  
Les pirates restés pour regarder la scène rigolent de ce qu'il passe. Je regarde autour de moi, leurs rires ne me sont pas adressés. Ils s'amuse du pirate chauve tandis que d'autre profite de la nouvelle vue que j'ai laissé entrevoir.  
Mes yeux fixent maintenant l'homme en face de moi, il a lui aussi viré dans une autre couleur. Il n'a pas l'air d'être content de sa position actuelle.

« - Sale pute ! Joue pas à la courageuse. T'es qu'une pute et tu en resteras une. Je vais t'apprendre ce que fait une salope dans ton genre : elle jouit. »

Il s'élance sur moi. Je vois cette lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, il voulait le faire. De ses mains féroces, il me plaque au sol. Ma tête cogne durement le sol sur le choc, il ramène mes mains vers le haut. Avec le fouet, il les noue en faisant plusieurs nœuds pour les retenir plus facilement. Je suis complètement dominée. Bouger mes mains ne peut l'arrêter, je continue de remuer mes jambes encore libres mais pas pour très longtemps.

« - Tu veux un garçon, non ? Alors, laisse-toi faire...,susurre-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Allez-vous en ! Ne me touchez pas...Ah ! »

Un cri charnel gémit instinctivement du plus profond de ma gorge lorsque sa jambe rentre dans les miennes pour toucher mon sexe, je voulais mettre ma main à ma bouche et croire qu'il n'a rien entendu mais il a tout entendu. Un sourire réjouie s'affiche sur son visage, il prend beaucoup plaisir.

« - Cochonne...c'est que t'aime ça... »

Je pince mes lèvres pour ne plus qu'il entende de nouveau ses cris vulgaires sortis tout seuls. Comme-ci j'aimais cela, sur le moment ça m'a surpris. Je détourne mon visage pour regarder autre part, les hommes sont toujours là j'en remarque même un qui bande dans son pantalon. Ils sont dégueulasses, ils ne disent rien et gardent un silence complet devant leur porno que j'offre. Ce mec est prêt à le faire en plein jour devant tout le monde, je donnerai tout pour que ce soit qu'un cauchemar.  
Je ferme mes yeux quand je sens sa langue remonter de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je peux sentir sa bave au contact de ma peau. Son autre main pelote un de mes seins en faisant des ronds. Je ne peux qu'endurer tout cela sans dire un mot...  
Quand j'y pense combien de fois me suis-je fait violer ? Tellement de fois que je n'arrive plus à les compter mais celle-là sera gravée à tout jamais dans mon esprit. Rien que de penser de l'avoir fait devant les autres me donnera des frissons et des vomissements. Si il l'a rentre en moi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il va se passer. Mes jambes et mes mains sont coincés, j'ai peur.  
Au bon moment, j'entends le fracas d'une porte contre le mur. Le chauve a arrêté de me caresser. Pour vérifier, j'ouvre immédiatement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe, l'homme regarde derrière moi avec un visage prudent. Lorsqu'il commence à enlever son emprise sur moi, je le pousse de mes deux pieds pour m'extirper. Il chahute en arrière comme un bébé qui n'arrive pas à tenir sur ses pieds.  
Je me relève de toute mes forces pour continuer mon chemin, je ne pense qu'à sauver ma peau. Oubliant mon côté pudique, je ramène mes bras à ma chaîne pour tirer sur les blocs de béton. Tirant à mainte reprises, les blocs avancent à peine. J'oubliais que ça pèse ''1 tonne''. L'homme s'est déjà remis debout le temps que j'essaye de porter mes briques, il s'apprête à se jeter de nouveau sur moi quand une voix hispanique l'interpelle :

« - El Calvo, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as la zigounette en l'air alors que normalement...je dis bien normalement...tu t'occupes de ses putains de livraisons ? Et vous aussi hermanos, CASSEZ-VOUS. M'en fou qu'il y a une meuf à poil, vous vous barrez. Je suis resté polie, hein ? C'est ce que me conseille mon psy, (il baille). Il y a une foutue cargaison qui vous attend sur la plage, allez la chercher avant que je choisis de buter le premier bâtard qui me revient pas. »

Les dents de l'homme se serrent d'irritation, il finit par retourner sa cape pour partir au lieu de rendez-vous. Sauvé à temps par un autre pirate, je ne peux demander pire. Les visionneurs de la scène quelque peu chaude font de même, ils rentrent dans leur maison de fortune ou bien suivre la même route que l'autre gars.  
Le camp se vide peu à peu de ses hommes, les plus pessimistes restent discuter autour d'un banc et parlant du ridicule au plus important mais rien en rapport avec moi. Ils m'ont complètement oublié.

« - J'ai cru avoir entendu un ange crier son désespoir dans mes rêves...mais ce n'est que toi. »

Ses doigts s'entremêlent dans mes cheveux, il s'amuse à entourer les mèches longues sur son petit doigt. Méfiante, je ne réagis pas sur ses agissements déjà que mes mains sont occupés à cacher les parties dévoilés. Il ne cache pas du tout sa joie de me voir, c'est quoi son nom...oui à ce chef...il ne m'a jamais aimé et je ne sais pourquoi.

« - Tu veux la clef...chiquita ? »

Oh, ça me revient. Il est le seul homme à rajouter des mots espagnols dans ses paroles, Vaas. Il y a une drôle de façon de parler qui le rangeait dans une autre catégorie d'hommes. Les hommes fous alliés. J'ai déjà aperçu une fois sa sœur, Citra mais on ne dirait pas qu'ils ont le même sang. Dans le peu de souvenir que j'ai de mon enfance, je ne les ai jamais rencontré dans le village.  
Dans ses yeux, il y a quelque chose de brillant...un brillant qui vous donne envie de suivre son regard. J'ai appris à craindre cette homme, il était le plus pire mais il ne m'a jamais touché. Ça ne serait tarder.  
Remarquant que je ne réagis pas à ses paroles, il bouge sa main au niveau de ses yeux pour couper mon regard. Il capte ainsi mes yeux pour pouvoir me dire de regarder en bas avec son index. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ses paroles, ma tête est chamboulé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quand j'y pense, j'allais me faire violer devant tous ses hommes. Refaire la scène dans ma tête ne me fera que du mal, je suis son index pointé vers le bas. Laissant mes cheveux en paix, il montre la chaîne attachée à ma cheville, ah oui la clef.

« - Ce connard de Hoyt...m'a réveillé seulement pour ta petite personne, continue-t-il. Mon psy m'a dit ''aide ton prochain'' et c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais le hic, (il farfouille dans son jean porté à la va vite) c'est que quand on me demande trop de chose ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve beaucoup. Elle a cru que j'étais Jésus réincarné ? Pff, je l'ai buté. Là, oui enfin là on était enfin d'accord sur un point : qu'elle devait fermer sa gueule. Alors, tu veux ta clef ? »

Il affiche une petit clef grise sorti de sa poche arrière. J'ai l'impression de voir un diamant précieux, ma solution est juste sous mon nez. Pour rattraper l'objet, j'utilise ma main qui cache ma poitrine pour pouvoir l'avoir mais celui-ci la lève plus haut à une hauteur que je ne peux prendre.

« - La putain aux cheveux bruns dorés c'est que t'as pris du poids pendant ta grossesse... Combien de mois ça a duré cette période déjà ?

- 3 mois... », dis-je en sautant pour attraper la clef.

Quand je saute pour attraper l'objet, il remonte plus haut encore la clef. Quand je comprends qu'il s'en amuse, je laisse tomber. Je n'ai plus la force pour faire mumuse.

« - Pourquoi vous faîtes cela ? Vous savez très bien ce que j'éprouve chaque jour à cause de vous.

- On fait un autre jeu, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être ennuyante. »

Au niveau de mes yeux, le chef des pirates montre une dernière fois la clef avant de la poser délicatement sur sa langue.

« - Viens la chercher si tu l'oses... »

Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire plaisir. Il n'a qu'à demander aux autres filles des baisers puis voilà. Ces jeux ne m'amusent pas même si la clef est plus facile à attraper. Je n'avais qu'à glisser ma langue dans sa bouche pour obtenir la clef...mélanger notre salive comme un couple uni, je ne le fais qu'avec mon petit-ami. Ça m'écœure de le faire avec un autre, aucun homme ne m'a embrassé pendant les actes de viols...je garde mes lèvres comme la seule chose qui me reste d'innocent en moi.  
Subitement, Vaas passe son bras derrière moi pour me rapprocher vers lui. Sur le fait, mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Il réussit à mon mépris de me voler mon baiser. Mon corps est tellement collé à lui que je peux sentir ses pectoraux contre ma peau. Choqué de son geste, j'essaye de me retirer le plus possible mais son bras est trop serré.  
Pour continuer son petit jeu, il utilise sa main libre pour rapprocher un peu plus mon visage vers le sien et ainsi avoir la possibilité d'entrée sa langue dans ma bouche. Il veut vraiment que j'attrape cette clé stupide...j'aurai dû réfléchir plus rapidement. L'idée de me retaper tout le camp pour chercher l'autre clef était plus favorable que d'embrasser ce mâle fou.  
Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir ce qu'il va se passer, je lui laisse un petit passage pour qu'il entre sa langue. De nouvelles saveurs me parcourent, je n'en connais aucune. Le goût qui revient le plus souvent est le cigare c'était comme exotique. Sentir sa langue se promener dans ma bouche, je rentre dans son jeu en l'invitant à se mélanger avec la mienne. Comme je suis coincé dans son jeu, autant attraper cette clef qu'il garde. Nos langues entrent en contact, son french kiss me paraît durer toute une éternité.  
Après plusieurs va et viens, et quelque échangent de salives je trouve enfin la clef bien cachée. Pour arrêter le supplice, je lui mort la lèvre au point qu'il me pousse de lui-même. Je vois qu'il commence à saigner de la lèvre inférieur.  
Vaas touche de son index la lèvre blessée pour voir ce que ma morsure a pu lui faire. Au plus profond de moi, je suis contente de l'avoir égratigné un peu. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai ce droit la prochaine fois.

« - Putain...c'est que tu mors en plus, (il lèche ses lèvres). T'as pris plaisir ?

- Vous...me dégoûtez. »

Je crache le clef dans ma main. Je soulève mon pied enchaîné et entre la clef dans la serrure. Un tour de clef suffit pour que la chaîne tombe par terre. Je suis enfin libre. Une grosse marque rouge est marquée autour de ma cheville, j'ai un beau souvenir de cette chaîne. En la touchant je ressens de léger picotement dû au manque de sang. Mes pieds sont sales et je sens que des cailloux ont percés ma chair lorsque je marchais.

« - Vanille, tu avais le goût de la vanille, continue-t-il. C'était succulent. »

Ces mots me rendre plus lamentable que je suis à présent. J'étais libre mais pas une si grande liberté pour pouvoir partir de ce camp. Je suis coincé ici et dieu sait pour combien de temps encore.

« - Et avant que tu partes rejoindre les autres putes pour leurs raconter ta belle journée, va chercher mes affaires sales et lave-les, compris ? »

Je fais oui de la tête sans dire autre chose, j'ai n'ai même plus la force de lui faire face et de regarder son regard presque envoûtant. Ce jour sont devenus juste comme les autres, un autre jour banal dans ma nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonne lecture ! :) J'espère voir des lecteurs ''visiteurs'' qui suivent cette histoire ! Ainsi que les inscrits. (Qui sont timides lorsqu'il s'agit de poster une toute petite review ?)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Mes états d'âme**

Sans lui adresser un regard, je trace ma route en destination de sa maison. Ses pas s'entendent de moins en moins, il part dans l'autre sens. Vaas est parti travailler à sa façon. Il commence à n'importe quelle heure, la belle vie.  
En tournant en vitesse le poignet rond de la porte, je rendre immédiatement dans la pièce. En refermant directement en appuyant sur le rond de la poignet, la porte est fermée à clef. Je suis à présent cachée des vues indiscrets.  
Le lieu est constitué de trois pièces : la chambre, la salle de bain et enfin le salon. La salle de bain est la seule à avoir une autre porte en bois sinon les autres endroits n'ont rien pour les séparer. Dans le salon : table basse, canapé beige plutôt moelleux et une table posée de façon à donner une vue sur l'autre cabane. L'endroit est chaleureux si on oublie qu'elle appartient à un satané pirate. Une masse de paperasses est mélangée sur le bureau, j'en prends deux pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Sur les papiers, il n'y a que de longs paragraphes qui parlent d'armes, de cargaisons et d'enchères qui ont lieux bientôt. Rien de nouveau.  
Je fais volte-face après avoir reposé les feuilles pour aller en direction de la salle de bain. Le comble pour ma petite personne tout crade, je vois une douche propre...une fine couche de saleté est incrustée dans les rebords mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

« - Autant en profiter tant que le bon chef n'est pas là... »

Je rentre sans plus tarder à l'intérieur toute contente de ressortir avec une odeur meilleure. En refermant le rideau de douche, je commence à régler la bonne température de l'eau. Le jet d'eau m'éclabousse le visage, j'en profite pour en boire une gorgé même si ce n'est pas conseillé. J'ai trop soif dont je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'attrape le seul savon coincé dans un angle et je commence à le frotter pour obtenir de la mousse.  
Après plusieurs rinçages, je sors de la douche. J'entoure une serviette trouvée à terre. Maintenant, il faudrait que je lui pique quelques affaires le temps que je revienne dans la tente où mes autres copines esclaves habitent. Au moins, ils ne nous laissent pas dormir en pleine forêt.  
Je marche jusqu'à la chambre, les gouttes d'eau tombent en trompes sur mon chemin à cause de mes cheveux toujours mouillés. Une armoire est fermée avec deux chaînes croisée. Le tout est accentué par un cadenas, ça m'intrigue. Je secoue l'armoire pour savoir ce qu'il peut contenir à l'intérieur. Des objets trinquent entre eux, ça doit être l'armoire où il range ses armes. Ô pourquoi es-tu fermée ainsi ? Laisse-moi te prendre un couteau.  
Je laisse tomber l'envie de me protéger, cette armoire est comme un coffre-fort. Jamais j'aurais la force ou les outils nécessaires pour l'ouvrir. Finalement, je me dirige sur une autre armoire qui cette fois n'a pas une double protection. Je l'ouvre d'un seul geste, une foule de vêtements s'écroulent en même temps. Je baigne dans une montagne de t-shirts, de pantalons et de...caleçons. Ça ne peut que me rendre plus en rogne, j'ai chaud de ce bazar et honte sur ce que je peux voir. Leurs parents ne leurs ont jamais appris ce qu'est le rangement ? Bien sûr, ce sont les femmes qui font tout le boulot lorsqu'il s'agit du ménage. Des pirates machos.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain et attrape un panier pour ranger tous les habits, ils se ressemblent tous. Je n'arrive même pas à différencier le propre au déjà porté. Après avoir empressé la totalité des vêtements dans le panier, je croise un short et un débardeur rouge qui ont l'air d'être perdu dans l'armoire depuis un sacré moment. Ils sont les seuls plus petits, j'enlève la serviette pour pouvoir les porter. Le haut me va bien, comme c'est pour homme il n'y a pas un long décolleté mais pour le short...c'est tout le contraire. Même si je reprends tous les kilos que j'ai perdu, je n'arriverai pas à rentrer dans ce short. Tant pis, notre tente n'est pas loin. Je pourrais marcher jusqu'à là-bas avant qu'il ne tombe complètement.  
À présent, il n'y a plus de marque de vêtement je les ai tous sous le bras. J'ouvre la porte légèrement, le bouton s'éjecte pour enlever le déverrouillage. Pas de pirates à l'horizon. Je quitte l'endroit sans plus tarder en refermant la porte, une de mes mains retient le short pour pas qu'il ne tombe.  
Je me trimbale le panier sous mon bras, la douleur des coups de soleil rend la tâche plus difficile que jamais. Elle ne partira pas d'aussitôt, pareil pour mes bleus et toutes les autres blessures sur mon corps. Il faudrait que je soigne tout ça à mon arrivée.

Mes pieds craquent le sol déjà desséché, marcher sur l'herbe est une sensation plus douce. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il y a plus d'herbes que de terre sur le chemin que j'emprunte. Je détourne le camp en passant par l'extérieur, il y aura moins de pirates. Quelques-uns me regardent et d'autre ne font pas attention à ma présence. Je parie que l'esclave qui voulait accoucher d'un enfant a fait le tour de l'île du nord. Et l'île du sud en première, les problèmes se sont répandus par le biais des hommes de Hoyt.  
Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne pars pas. Il y a pleins de sorties et je ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour m'évader. Je n'ai rien contre l'envie de revoir mon ancienne vie ou quitter cette île devenue ma plus grand peur. Et dire qu'avant je la chérissais. Je ne m'échappe pas car tout simplement, j'ai peur. Peur des regards des villageois, des Rakyats mais aussi de cette immense nature. Je l'aimais, mais j'avais l'impression que d'être souiller ne fait que me rendre plus facile à approcher. Même si je cours, que je me cache, les pirates me retrouveront. Ils ne m'abattront pas tous de suite, non. Ils voudront faire durer le plaisir, dépasser la limite de la souffrance et ensuite me tuer. C'est ma peur, une peur des représailles. Mais maintenant, je ne voulais pas abandonner les autre filles qui sont dans le même état que moi.

Les cabanes des pirates sont loin, elles laissent place à nos petites tentes de fortunes. L'idée de revoir ''ma famille'' me fait oublier une partie de cette mauvaise journée.

« - Vinyle ?! C'est bien toi ? »

Une vieille connaissance se lève de son tabouret pour venir vers moi. Des nouvelles recrutes sont présentes sous les tentes. La pêche a l'air d'être bonne, elles sont toute si jeunes et belles.  
La femme me serre dans ses bras. Automatiquement je lui rends son geste affectueux en l'enveloppant à mon tour. Tout le monde l'appelle ''Mama'', la séniore de notre groupe.

« - Je ne te vois plus pendant des semaines et te voilà toute changée ! Et cette accoutrement...Es-tu devenue un ''_cafard_'' ?

- Mais non, j'ai juste emprunté des affaires. Si tu savais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin... »

Elle m'incite à la suivre en m'aidant à transporter le panier, je n'arrive pas à suivre sa démarche qui est plutôt normale. La bonne femme remarque que je traîne des pieds et décide de prendre à elle seule le panier, la douleur me fait tellement mal.  
Six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai passé ces derniers mois au sud avant de revenir. On peut dire que sa compagnie m'a manqué. Mama n'a pas changé, toujours aussi gentille comme la première fois où je suis arrivé dans le camp. Son nom est Saphana mais tout le monde préfère son surnom, je ne lui ai jamais demandé son âge et elle ne me le dira jamais. Je miserai pour la cinquantaine, les pirates tuent ceux qui dépassent un âge précis, Mama est toujours vivante grâce à ces petits plats délicieux. Ils ne peuvent pas trouver une autre cuisinière aussi parfaite qu'elle.  
Sur le chemin, je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Elle s'est garder un secret même si ce que je vais lui dire n'a rien de nouveau. Je m'asseois sur un tabouret dans une tente pour rester un peu avec Mama.

« - Et dire que je pensais que c'était des absurdités, comment tu peux faire ça ? Cacher un enfant. C'était bête de ta part, je te croyais plutôt intelligente depuis le temps...

- Oui je sais mais est-ce-que tu as déjà ressenti ce que c'est d'avoir un être qui se développe en toi ? Il bougeait dans mon ventre, je le sentais...ça me rendait presque nostalgique.

- C'est bien beau mais après tu lui diras quoi ? Que son père n'est autre qu'un crétin qui t'a violé ? Pff...à qui sont ses affaires ? On ne pourra pas tout finir à temps, qu'ils aillent les laver. J'ai pas envie de faire des heures supplémentaires. »

Il y a des moments où je ne comprends pas sa façon de voir les choses. Je sais qu'elle pense à nous comme une mère, elle ne veut pas nous voir souffrir d'avantage. Parfois, elle sort des propos à l'encontre des miens, elle critique de temps en temps. On croirait qu'elle prend la défense de ses salauds. Dans quel partie est-elle ?

- Elles sont à Vaas, dis-je sèchement.

- Ne pas contredire le grand méchant loup... »

Mama fourre tous les habits dans un gros seau d'eau savoneuse. Je la regarde frotter les vêtements, l'eau devient rapidement noir.  
Malgré son âge, Mama n'a même pas des cheveux blancs, ils sont encore bruns. Elle n'a jamais lâché ses cheveux, ils sont toujours dans un chignon. Aujourd'hui c'était un perfect chignon, comme chaque fois. Toutes les filles du camp portent la même chose, une robe légère de couleur marron qui arrive aux genoux. Mama est la seule à avoir un uniforme plutôt correct, une chemise grise dont deux boutons laissés ouvert et une longue jupe qui cachent ses jambes. Par dessus ses vêtements, un tablier lui permet de cuisiner sans se tacher. Nous, nous sommes jeunes, nous devons montrer nos forme pour donner envie à ces pirates en manque de plaisir. Leur main ne suffit ès longue réfléxion, je rejoins Mama pour laver ses vêtements. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Une poule saute l'obstacle du seau sans problème, ''I believe I can fly '' ou quoi ? J'ouvre les yeux stupéfaite de voir une poule courir ainsi. Une femme aux cheveux lisses le suit de très prés, un couteau à la main. Elle nous détourne en passant derrière Mama, son visage est crispé d'énervement. Je pense que cette femme veut manger ce poulet. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur son corps, comment peut-elle avoir de si belle courbe ? Sa poitrine est généreuse et je ne parle même pas de son fessier. Ah, on dirait que je parle comme un vieu pervers, elle est parfaite. En plus c'est une asiatique, une touriste à coup sûre. Elle s'est fait attrapée il n'y a pas longtemps d'après ce que j'ai réussi à entrepercevoir de son maquillage lorsqu'elle est passée. Ça c'était un gros poisson, je me sens ridicule avec mon petit tour de poitrine.

« - Attrape-moi ce poulet, sale katoy ! S'écrie Mama. »

Ma curiosité revient vers Mama, ses rides sont plus visibles. Elle est énervée par cette femme fatale.

« - Katoy ? C'est le nom de cette femme ? »

La vieille femme rie à pleins poumons, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je ne pense pas être la seule à connaître ce mot. Elle passe ses doigts sous ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes.

« - Ha ha, se retient-elle. Tu as cru que c'était une femme ?..._Lady boy_ si tu préfères... »

Je l'a regarde médusé, je ne comprends toujours pas. C'est du charabia pour moi. Mama me montre du doigt la femme qui court toujours pour attraper la poule.

« - À l'apparence, elle est belle...mais en dessous, c'est tout autre chose Vinyle. Tu veux que je lui demande qu'elle sorte son perchoir ? »

De nouveau, elle rie de plus belle après avoir vu mon visage se modeler de dégoût. Alors cette femme est une sorte de travesti ? Oh, on dirait pas mais ça ne devrait pas plaire aux pirates de savoir cela...Je m'en fous de leurs avis mais pour lui ou elle enfin bref, elle va pas rester en vie pour très longtemps. À moins que sa beauté est si enivrante qu'elle peut cacher ce petit défaut. Je n'en ai jamais vu des travestis, je ne suis jamais sorti de l'île donc je ne connais pas beaucoup le monde extérieur. Je voyais plus ce genre de personne moins jolie, qu'on pourrait différencier les vrais du faux. On vient de me prouver le contraire.

« - Lady boy en anglais, katoy pour les thaïlandais. Une vraie femme thaïlandaise grâce à la magie des chirurgiens... »

Mama continue de frotter les vêtements. Je regarde cette femme différemment, c'est sûre que ça m'a coupé net dans les adjectifs pour la complimenter.  
La poule sprint de nouveau pour sa survie, cette femme semble se fatiguer. Elle essaye de prendre cette animal par la force, mais sans succés. Finalement, la lady boy s'arrête de lui courir après pour l'insulter dans sa langue. Sa voix est aigu comme celle d'une femme, les pilules pour avoir des phéromones doivent l'aider.

« - Vinyle, va l'aider. Cette Katoy ne sait rien faire de ses mains. »

Sans plus tarder, je me lève pour l'aider. Je me rapproche d'elle pour lui faire signe de me passer le couteau. De près, on ne dirait pas que c'est un homme. Je suis en total admiration sur sa beauté. Elle me passe le couteau, une larme allait presque couler sur sa joue. La bête lui a fait voir de toute les couleurs, mais moi j'ai l'habitude.

La poule picore le sol arrêtant de courir dans tous les sens. Je me rapproche de ma proie sans un bruit. Lorsque je suis proche d'elle, je me jette tel une bête assoiffée. Bloquant ses gestes entre mes cuisses, je passe d'un coup le couteau pour l'égorger. Je n'ai pas peur de le faire sur une poule mais si je pouvais le faire sans problème sur des êtres-humains...  
La poule cesse de bouger tellement que le sang est abondant. Il coule sur mes vêtements enfin les vêtements de Vaas. L'animal désormé mort, je t'en la prise à l'autre femme. Un peu septique, elle prend l'animal. Ma main s'est alourdi à cause de mon geste. Elle me paraît plus lourde qu'avant, je n'ai plus de force pour faire des tâches pour aujourd'hui.  
Je nettois mes mains sur mon pantalon, le visage de Mama est redevenu comme avant.

« - Tu n'aurais pas des pansements et des médicaments, Mama ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pourquoi ? T'es écoeuré de ton meurtre?

- Non ce n'est pas de ça, je me sens pas bien. J'ai mal à de mes blessures et j'ai des envies de vomir. »

Mama laisse tomber son travail pour venir vers moi. Elle dépose sa main sur mon front et de l'autre sur le sien pour comparer la température. L'autre femme en profite pour partir, se sentant peut-être de trop avec la poule.  
Elle soupire coupant le silence qui plane autour de nous, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« - Tu as perdu trop de poids, soit un peu plus grosse la prochaine fois. Regarde-moi, je suis en parfaite santé avec mes rondeurs. (Elle m'attrape le poignet) Viens, on va voir si il me reste des médicaments et des pansements en stock. »

Nous arrivons dans la tente de Mama, aucune odeur désagréale ne sort de son espace privée. La mienne doit puer fortement, j'habite avec d'autres filles en même temps. Mama a de la chance de vivre seule, j'aime bien être seule.  
Elles fouille une armoire en bois détruite par les mîtes. Elle remue l'armoire à la recherche de médicaments ou de pansements, je ne fais que de la regarder sans dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire, il fallait juste que j'aille dormir. Je pouvais bien demander à une autre fille.

« - Eh bien. Ce soir, j'avais prévu poulet au curry. Tu vas rater mon plat fétiche, mais ta santé compte plus à mes yeux. Va voir Doug, celui qui est près du 4x4 rouge. Demande-lui d'aller aux ports des marchandises, c'est là-bas qu'ils font importer les marchandises de l'étranger, m'explique-t-elle. Je devais y aller demain mais tu es mal au point, et moi j'ai ces crétins à nourrir. »

L'homme porte un bandana rouge sur la tête et se tient contre la porte du véhicule. Il doit être en train de fumer un joint d'après la fumée.

« - Je suis désolé de te demander cela, continue-t-elle. Je m'occuperais de son cul si il lève sa main sur toi mais je sais que tu peux gérer ce genre d'homme par rapport aux autres nouvelles. Si tu as un problème, dis-le moi. J'aurai préféré être avec toi au sud lorsque tu avais besoin de moi.

- Je te reconnais enfin Mama. Merci de t'inquièter pour moi, les blessures ne me font plus mal, ce n'est qu'un mal de tête ça devrait passer.

- Et là ne me dis pas que tu ne caches rien du tout derrière ses paroles...Mais bon, passons. Ces hommes obtiennent tout ce qu'ils veulent et moi je ne peux même pas envoyer une satanée lettre pour avoir des aliments pour faire de la bouffe. Des rabat-joies. »

Lettres ?! Si leurs marchandises passe par le port alors c'est possible que les lettres de Jean passent par ici. Tandis que je voulais juste revenir dans mon bordel pour dormir, une lueur d'espoir me donne envie d'aller vers ce port.

« - Crois-tu qu'ils ont aussi du courrier ?

- Question idiote... »

Réjouit par cette idée, j'enlève mes vêtements pour voler une robe épinglée sur le linge. Je rentre dedans sans soucie, fine guette que je suis. J'enfile des tongs de Mama et je l'a quitte en la saluant.  
Je devrais me dépêcher même si ma course est plus lente. Surtout, je serre les dents car la douleur prend de l'ampleur. Elle n'a pas disparu. Doug doug...j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part.  
Les cabanes défiles devant mes yeux, la personne que je recherche est au bout du chemin.  
J'évite de justesse deux pirates qui ne prêtent pas attention sur leur route. Encore un peu et je me voyais déjà me fait battre pour une faute sans grande conséquence.

Brusquement, quelqu'un me stoppe en embauchant mon poignet. Du geste, je me retourne pour voir la personne. T-shirt rouge, pantalon militaire, le parfait pirate. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il me veut, je tourne la tête pour revoir Doug. Il écrase le mégot avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Mince, il va partir...

« - T'essayes pas de t'échapper par hasard ? Tu vois ici, (il tapote le sol avec son pied) interdiction de la franchir. »

Je tire ma main pour essayer de l'enlever mais cet homme n'a pas envie que je m'en aille aussi facilement.

« - Oui je le sais, mais monsieur Doug m'a demandé...un service. »

Un de ses sourcils se lève tandis que l'autre se baisse, il me relâche pour croiser les bras. Ma réponse ne l'a pas convaincu. Allez Vinyle, un peu d'imagination...tu vas bien trouver une bonne excuse.

« - Heu...hésitais-je. Pour tout savoir, il m'a demandé une gâterie dans le véhicule...pendant qu'il conduira. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Sa tête s'incline plusieurs fois pour dire qu'il a compris. Avec son sourire de pervers qui remonte jusqu'à ses joues, j'ai envie de lui donner une claque. Il pense à la scène, ça se lit sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert.  
Je l'abandonne dans son fantasme pour rejoindre Doug. J'entends le moteur roronner, il vient d'allumer le moteur.

Sans faire gaffe, je me précipe à l'avant du véhicule qui commence à rouler. Je lui bloque le passage en positionnant mes mains sur la carrosserie rouge. Je regarde derrière moi, l'homme me regarde toujours. Il doute de la situation et ça va me faire perdre toute crédibilité. Il me rend nerveuse pour rien.

« - Monsieur Doug...vous n'allez pas m'oublier, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ne lui laissant aucun répit pour me répondre, je monte dans la voiture comme si je le connaissais depuis de longue date. Cependant, je ne le connais pas et lui non plus. Deux parfaits étrangers.

« - Pouvez-vous m'emmener au port ? Je dois chercher des médicaments pour Mama.

- J'crois que tu t'es trompé chérie, c'est qui entre toi et moi l'être inférieur, hein ? Barre-toi, je veux pas avoir des ordres d'une pute qui sort de je ne sais où... »

Cette voix, oui je l'ai déjà entendu. Le bras droit de Vaas, un truc du genre. Il a toujours un caractère aussi peu gentil. Ces yeux me jettent un regard noir, j'ai fait une grosse erreur en lui demandant directement.

« - Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je vous en supplie emmenez-moi au port, j'ai pas l'envie de m'échapper de toute façon. Vous m'avez forcément vu un jour, non ? Je n'ai jamais tromper quiconque pour m'évader. S'il-vous-plait, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez du moment que vous m'y emmener... »

Il redémarre la voiture. Avec sa main droite il actionne la première vitesse du boitier.

« - Du donnant, donnant. Quand on sera arrivé, je te peloterai autant que je veux. C'est pas tous les jours que j'aurai le droit à de la gratuité, j'aurai pas tout ce plaisir quand je partirai pour la Thaïlande ! »

Le laisser me toucher, se refaire toucher par un autre homme. Bon, c'est pas comme si il allait faire autre chose non plus...


	4. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde :D ! Désolé pour le retard, je pense qu'il y a des personnes qui ont attendu bien longtemps la suite. On va dire que je suis plutôt sur mon autre histoire Far Cry que sur celle-ci ^^. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner mais c'est juste que les chapitres prendront du temps à être posté, puis avec l'école c'est pas une aide !  
Bref, bonne lecture !  
_Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi l'histoire est passé en T : Pour faire un peu de vue, un peu de pub on va dire ! Il y a plus de gens dans les K-T que M, voilà ~_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Que vois-tu dans ce brouillard ?  
  
**

_Les larmes chaudes coulent de mes joues, mes cheveux mouillés se replient sur mon visage comme pour éviter son regard de prédateur. Il ne détache pas ses yeux sur moi, je tremble de peur, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter même avec mes mains autours. Dénudée mais cachée par les draps, je n'arrive pas à lui tenir tête. J'ai tellement mal, on l'a fait... c'était horrible, ça m'a paru toute une nuit alors qu'elle ne fait que commencer._  
_J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire avec l'homme idéal, un homme gentil et doux avec moi. On se serait d'abord marié et ensuite nous l'aurons fait dans notre nid douillé, peut-être pour montrer notre amour ou tout simplement pour avoir des enfants. Maintenant, tout ça n'arrivera jamais. _  
_Je suis désolé Jean, je n'avais pas le choix et puis tu n'as pas été là pour me protéger._

_« - Reportes la cargaison pour 7h, sans fautes. Et une dernière chose, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles à cette heure, je t'arrache les deux yeux. »_

_L'homme raccroche son téléphone au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, il le range dans la poche de sa veste bleue nuit posée sur le fauteuil cabriolet marron. Lâchant un long soupir, il se relève de son fauteuil en cuir pour revenir vers moi, j'essaye à tout prix de cacher mes tremblements mais d'après son sourire, il les a déjà remarqué depuis un moment._

_« - Deuxième round ?_

_- Je vous en prie...je ne peux pas...j-j'ai vraiment...mal. »_

_Il glisse son doigt chaud sur mon visage pour décaler une mèche de cheveux à mon oreille._  
_La chambre est spacieuse, les fenêtres n'ont pas de rideaux. Dehors, la pluie bat à son comble. Les arbres à l'extérieur se balancent n'importe comment donnant des ombres d'horreurs dans la pénombre de la pièce. Le son de la pluie résonne mais mes battements le sont un peu plus, l'homme est déjà sur moi je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de m'extirper ou de m'échapper._

_« - Ton innocence rend les choses...désireuses. »_

_L'homme au torse dévoilé me prend par l'épaule pour me retourner violemment, la tête dans les coussins. Son doigt longe lentement la courbe de mon dos, son geste fait naître d'autre frissons, froids comme de la glace._  
_Je redoute énormément ce moment, tout son corps commence à s'aplatir contre moi. Il ramène tout mes cheveux sur un côté. Je sens son souffle chaud se ramener sur ma joue gauche._

_« - Crie mon nom autant de fois qu'il le faudra, chuchote-t-il. Comme tout à l'heure._

_- Non ! Mr. Volker je... »_

_Mes mains se crispent sur le drap rouge dès que j'ai senti une chose extérieur rentrer en moi, doucement mais difficilement. Je garde mon regard sur le miroir à ma gauche alors qu'il s'apprête à faire des vas et viens en moi. Je ne peux pas bouger ma tête, il la tient si fermement contre les coussins qu'il est difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à l'instant présent._  
_Ça allait de nouveau faire mal et je ne pouvais que me voir sur cette glass, je ne ressemble à rien. Mes larmes ont tellement coulés que mon visage n'était plus doux, il était complètement détruit. Et lui, cet homme au dessus de tout, il rayonnait de joie et de puissance._

« - Ah...Putain, t'es bonne comme chienne. »

L'homme enlève enfin son phallus d'entre mes parties. Je l'a sens sortir en longeant son travail, ce mec en a profité. Je n'avais prévu qu'une pipe mais les choses en ont voulu autrement, quelle idiote je suis.  
Doug se sépare de mon corps. Il remonte sa braguette d'un petit bruit rapide alors que je reste encore assise sur une poubelle la plus propre qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce coin perdu.  
Mes jambes sont flageolantes, je n'arrive même plus à me mettre debout tellement que la douleur m'a pris mes parties basses. Quant à ma tête, elle s'est perdue dans mes vagues souvenirs monstrueux. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis remémorée ma première fois avec Hoyt ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre une réponse à cette question.

« - Quand je reviens sur l'île, rappel-moi de te baiser tous les jours. D'accord ?

- Allez vous-en, c'était le seul et le dernier que vous aurez avec moi. »

Doug étire ses bras en l'air le plus loin possible, je ne le connaissais pas avant mais je pense que maintenant, il fait parti de ma liste des pervers en manque de sexe. On ne m'a jamais prise ainsi.  
Quant il termine ses étirements, il me laisse un vague sourire. Il me dégoutte, ce genre d'homme devrait payer pour ces actes.

« - C'est ce qu'on verra... »

Il se retourne balançant sa main en signe d'_adieu_. Bon débarras.  
Laissée de nouveau seule avec moi-même, je reprends mon souffle en fermant mes yeux. Ça devrait mieux aller, je dois me calmer.

Retrouvant mon rythme initial, je me lève en me poussant des deux mains de la poubelle. Je suis mouillée...il ne m'a pas raté celui-là. Je remonte ma culotte délaissée entre mes jambes.

La voiture de Doug n'est plus là où il l'a laissé, parti pour de bon. Je sors de l'étroite allée sale, j'espère que personne ne nous a vu.  
La direction des arrivages des marchandises se situent juste en face, je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour arriver à destination. Croisons les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas un autre pirate qui voudrait un service du même genre.

Je marche droit, enfin un peu courbé. J'ai encore mal mais je tiens le coup. Le soleil ne m'épargne pas non plus, il doit faire dans les 38°C facile. J'ai l'habitude de ces températures donc ce n'est pas important mais je m'inquiète plutôt pour mes pieds. Je n'ai même pas de chaussures alors que je franchis un sol sec et non uniforme.

Un homme à la casquette rouge s'approche de moi et me stoppe en se pointant en face de moi. D'où il sort lui ? Le soleil m'a frappé l'esprit que je n'ai pas vu par où il est sorti. L'inconnu porte une écharpe rouge qui cache la partie inférieure de son visage. Caché derrière sa veste ouverte de militaire, il me montre discrètement son arme à feu pour me faire peur en trotte.

« - Doug m'a demandé de te raccompagner au camp. »

Impossible d'être seule. Mais venant de moi en même temps...quel pirate m'aurait laissé seule croyant que je reviendrai comme promis dans le camp comme une gentille fille ?

« - Je m'échapperai pas, dis-je d'un air déçu. Je vais juste à la réception des marchandises, puis-je ? »

Il tourne la tête pour regarder ce que je pointe du doigt derrière lui. En tournant sa tête, je peux voir sous sa casquette, une coiffure la plus vieille qui soit...enfin pour moi. Je l'appellerai même _queue de rat_.

« - Ouais, fais-vite. »

Le premier pirate qui ne m'a pas traité de tous les mots pour dire que je suis une prostituée ou une esclave, pour l'instant. D'un mouvement de main, il me dit d'aller vers la boutique lorsque son téléphone commence à sonner.  
La chaleur s'est gravée dans le sol et mes pieds crient de douleur. Encore un peu et je serai arrivée. L'ombre des feuilles ne peuvent pas m'accompagner, trop loin de mon trajet. Le lieu est agréable, il n'y a pas de pirates à l'horizon, seule la mer donne un aspect de tranquillité. Je me vois déjà nager dans cette eau froide et transparente.

La boutique est enfin à ma portée, un toit en tuiles rouges. C'est rare de voir des maisons modernes, elle pourrait me faire rêver dans certains angles. Je pose mes pieds sur le parquet en bois gris.

Sur le comptoir, un stylo noir et rouge sont côte à côte prés d'une feuille d'inscription. Un pot de fleurs rempli de lys au motif indiens décore la table. L'homme dirigeant cet endroit ne m'a pas entendu venir, il lit en silence un journal, les pieds sur la table.

Au bout du comptoir, je vois une petit sonnette de table. Je suppose que je vais devoir l'appeler.  
Je tapote l'objet, la sonnerie en _ding ding_ résonne plusieurs fois.

Surpris, l'homme fait tomber son chapeau blanc sur sa tête. Sur l'instant, j'ai pensé qu'il allait aussi tomber de sa chaise mais finalement il a réussit à se retenir avec les extrémités de la table.  
Il plie d'abord son journal avant de venir me voir en prenant sur son chemin son chapeau.  
Son visage d'homme virile est détruit par les coups de soleil et par le temps surtout. Sous son nez, sa moustache à la mexicaine donne un côté original.

« - Je peux t'aider ?

- J'aimerai envoyer une lettre, si c'est possible. »

Il pose sur le comptoir une enveloppe blanche prête à être envoyée. Ces yeux foncés reflètent bien son côté de vieux gros rebelle, ça en paraît presque mignon mais il a cette façon de me regarder dans son regard...qui voulait dire que j'étais rien.

« - Peut-être. Quelle pays ?

- Suède.

- Tu as la lettre ?

- Euh...je peux l'écrire sur place ? »

Il fait rouler ses yeux au ciel dont je ne prête pas grande attention. Je peux écrire une lettre à Jean, c'est juste fantastique. Il me tarde de lui dire qu'il me manque ! Non, je devrais lui parler de ma situation premièrement.  
Le moustachu ressort un papier blanc qu'il pose sur la table prés de l'enveloppe. Je prends le stylo bleu heureuse de pouvoir écrire toute une histoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa dernière lettre. Contre toute attente, l'homme aplatit sa main en plein dans la feuille. Il me regarde ennuyé que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il veut que je fasse.

« - Enveloppe, lettre, timbre, et le transport...ça fait 4$.

- Je sais mais...je vous payerai plus tard...

- Non, je préfère qu'on paye tout de suite, répond-il fermement. Il y a trop de voleurs dans le coin.

- Au moins...laissez-moi écrire la lettre ? Je reviendrai avec l'argent plus tard.

- 1$ pour la lettre.

- Ou sinon rien...bon, j'ai compris. Vous voulez que je revienne plus tard. »

Je pose le stylo sans l'avoir utilisé. Sans un signe de politesse, je me retourne pour m'en aller. Ce n'est qu'une lettre à la fin ! Juste pour cette maudite somme de rien du tout ! Il pouvait pas attendre quelques jours ?!  
Je tape du pied un cailloux sur mon chemin. Bon et bien la prochaine fois j'aurai de l'argent, c'est une sorte de morale qui se retourne contre moi. Dieu, je te déteste.

L'autre pirate qui m'a attendu sous un arbre m'attrape mon bras tel une éponge, je peux déjà voir la trace de sa main sur ma peau. La confiance ici...elle n'existe pratiquement pas.  
J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa main pour qu'il me relâche. Je me prends une claque en plein sur ma joue gauche et un regard bien sombre.

« - Pas besoin d'être aussi amicale, ironisai-je. J'en ai vraiment marre... »

J'essuie rapidement mes deux yeux, les larmes commencent à monter. Il ne faut pas que je pleurs, pas en face de ces pirates. Je pleurs déjà chaque nuit de leurs coups et de leurs viols alors il ne faut pas que je craque, je dois tenir encore un peu.

« - Donnes-la petit ! On sait que tu l'as cette putain de puce ! »

Une grosse voix m'interpelle l'esprit. Au loin, je remarque deux pirates autour d'un petit garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?  
Plusieurs fois, le petit garçon crie à en perdre ses poumons. Je ne rêve pas, ces hommes le frappent sans aucune forme de pitié apparente ! Il se fait brusquer par un des deux hommes qui le pousse. Il tombe salement par terre tandis que les deux autres s'amusent de le voir si faible.

« - Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Le pirate à mes côtés me reprend cette fois par le poignet, il m'emmène déjà avec lui sans que j'ai le temps de rajouter un mot. Rapidement, on s'incruste dans le groupe. Le garçon me fait beaucoup de peine, sa situation est encore plus critique que la mienne. Son visage est détruit par les contusions et elles sont encore fraîches. De ses deux narines, le sang coule passant par ses lèvres jusqu'à terminer sur son menton. Il est juste vêtu d'un simple t-shirt gris de la même couleur que son pantalon court déchiré sur les côtés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars ? Prend la parole le pirate à la casquette rouge.

- Ce gamin a quelque chose sur nous et il veut pas nous la passer. Je suis sûre qu'il cache un truc et qu'il veut le donner à ces Rakyats.

- Ouais, sûrement des informations sur les armes, où on les garde, continue l'autre pirate. Sale petit merdeux ! »

Dés qu'il termine sa phrase, un autre coup de pied se frotte dans le ventre de l'enfant. La victime recrache du sang en grande quantité. Les autres adultes s'en amusent et continuent leurs frappes jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. C'est vraiment du sang...Pauvre enfant. Non, je ne peux pas laisser cela, je dois faire quelque chose.

« - Non ! criai-je. Vous ne voyez pas que vous allez le tuer ?! »

Je me jette désespérément sur le garçon pour le protéger avec mon corps. Je lui évite de se prendre des coups de pieds en l'entourant de mes bras. Son corps est trop froid pour un être humain, j'ai l'impression que je vais le perdre.

Un pirate au paire de lunette teinté m'attrape par les cheveux pour me balancer de l'autre côté, je me renverse bêtement sur le sol sec. Mon bras se fait griffer par les cailloux, ma peau commence à me picoter.

« - C'était le but et je vais en terminer si t'as fini tes conneries. Quark retient-la mieux, c'est qu'une salope. »

Son regard se penche sur l'homme qui doit m'emmener vers le camp. Quark est honteux de ne pas m'avoir gardé sur son emprise, on dirait que sa dignité a prit un coup dur. Il se retourne pour m'avoir en face de lui, il sort un couteau au fond de sa veste.  
Le garçon me regarde comme-ci c'était à son tour de m'aider, mais il ne peut rien faire dans son état. Il ne peut que me regarder avec son regard sans espoir.

En voyant qu'il se rapproche lentement de moi, je fais le contraire en reculant. L'homme a décidé de me tuer, ça se voit, il ne veut plus faire le chauffeur.

« - S'il-vous-plaît...arrêtez...je ne voulais pas...

- Trop tard, connasse. »

Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, il me remonte en tirant sur ma robe. Comme on dit, je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je n'arrive même plus à faire un mouvement aussi simple que bonjour. Quark lève son couteau prêt à me poignarder dans la poitrine quand un court bruit l'arrête. Un bruit rapide mais qu'on peut mettre une action là-dessus.  
Un des deux hommes revenus sur l'enfant tombe à la renverse, une balle l'a touché. D'où provient-elle ?

Alors que sa tête s'est retournée pour voir la scène, mes yeux se baladent sur son corps. Son arme à feu est coincée au chaud dans sa veste, je peux la prendre. Il a baissé sa garde pour regarder ailleurs, je peux le faire. Soit lui, soit c'est moi qui meurt.

Dés qu'il me laisse tomber pour rejoindre son pote, je réunis mes forces pour attraper cette foutue arme en fermant mes yeux.  
L'arme est entre mes deux mains, je n'entends que mon cœur rythmé par la peur. Quand mes mains tremblent le moins, je tire un coup...deux coups et puis un troisième. Je crains le résultat que je ne rouvre pas encore les yeux.  
Je reste ainsi sans rien faire, debout, attendant que mon souffle reprend un état stable. Mes épaules sautent quand j'entends encore plusieurs coups de feu tirés sans que je vois qui est la source.

Il n'y a plus de son, un silence. Un long silence qui me calme. Délicatement, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Quark n'est plus debout, il est à terre gisant dans son propre sang. Du sang, partout où je regarde...sur l'herbe, sur ma robe.  
Je tombe sur mes fesses en voyant tout le sang, mes mains tremblent plus fortement, pire qu'avant. Je frotte mes vêtements pour enlever l'odeur et le sang, mais bien sûr ça ne marche pas... Comment vais-je faire pour l'enlever ? Comment ? Comment ? Non..non..

Je regarde autre part pour penser à autre chose en serrent mes mains pour ne pas qu'elles bougent. Personne n'est debout et l'enfant n'a pas l'air d'être touché, il ne bouge pas lui aussi...

Brusquement, quelque chose me tapote plusieurs fois l'épaule. Avant de me retourner, je sursaute comme une puce.  
Un homme blanc avec une barbe de trois jours se tient derrière moi, il est plutôt bien habillé pour s'être évadé ou pour passer des vacances sur l'île. Un peu trop propre à mon goût, ça jette à l'œil. Alors, habite-t-il ici ?

« - Qui...que..quoi ?

- Willis, ma demoiselle. Vrai patriote comme tu n'en as jamais vu. »

Willis me prend gentiment la main pour m'emmener avec lui voir cet enfant, étendu sur le sol. Dans son autre main, il tient une mitraillette. Je frissonne à l'idée de savoir qu'il peut-être à l'origine des morts à côté de nous.

« - Pauvre gosse, et dire qu'il a fait du bon boulot. Mort prématurément, il doit en être fière pour lui et pour sa famille. »

Il me lance un regard caché derrière ses lunettes noirs. Willis s'accroupit en posant son arme à terre, il prend le bras droit du garçon pour ensuite appuyer sur une petite plaie. Je le regarde faire, sans dire un mot. Je suis perdue...je ne comprends plus rien.

En appuyant plusieurs fois, une petite puce ressort de la plaie. Le garçon voulait donc garder cette puce au point de donner sa vie, c'est triste. Il doit avoir seulement 8 ans.

Willis se relève, il sort de sa poche un appareil photo où il introduit la puce. Mais, pourquoi mes pieds ne veulent-ils pas bouger ? Cette homme est forcément dangereux alors pourquoi je reste planté là ? La liberté est là...

« - Je me disais bien que ton visage me disait un truc, n'est-ce pas toi sur cette photo ? »

Ma vision se floue tellement que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je voulais juste envoyer une lettre et voilà comment tout ça s'est terminé. Des hommes sont morts de ma faute ? Non, pourquoi me sentirais fautif ? Ils méritent leurs morts..non enfin, c'est des êtres-humains on ne peut pas voler la vie de quelqu'un comme ça...

L'homme claque des doigts pour me faire revenir sur Terre, ma vision s'éclaircit. Je pensais à quoi déjà ?

« - Regarde », me dit-il en montrant l'appareil photo.

Comme il me l'a indiqué je regarde sur l'écran de l'appareil, on peut voir plusieurs photos et certaines où on peut me voir en compagnie de Hoyt. Ces photos ont été prises il y a longtemps d'après la date. Une où j'étais prés d'un hélicoptère, une autre proche du bureau de Hoyt...mais il y a aussi des photos d'armements et des dossiers secrets on dirait. Pourquoi cet homme veut ces photos ?

« - Les prostituées de Bad Town m'ont dit qu'on t'appelle la fille aux cheveux bruns dorés, c'est jolie si on met fille et non, pute ou prostituée devant. »

Il range son appareil pour sorti une seringue de sa poche.

« - C-Comment avez-vous eu ?...

« - Secret défense, (il plante l'aiguille sur mon bras). Je croyais que tu étais une sorte la secrétaire de Volker, que tu lui faisais des gâteries mais aussi que tu prenais des notes de ton patron mais en faite, tu es juste une prostituée comme les autres. »

Quant il me pique, mes muscles se relâche d'un coup. Mon corps se laisse tomber vers l'avant mais Willis me rattrape à la dernière minute. C'est ensuite au tour de ma tête de danser dans tous les sens, ma vision se floue, j'arrive à peine à voir aux alentours.

Il me soulève pour me porter dans ses bras, qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire ? Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, est-il un agent américain ? Un policier ?  
Il me dépose en position assise le dos contre un arbre.

« - Désolé Vinyle, ce n'est qu'une forte drogue qui t'aidera à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es un peu agitée, mais quand tu te réveilleras tu te sentiras mieux. »

Non...j'ai pleins de questions à poser... Et je ne veux pas oublier, je ne veux pas rester ici...  
Sur le coup de la fatigue, je ferme les yeux sans protester. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé m'enfuir, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je veux juste dormir.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quelqu'un pour t'aider toi et tes amis. »

* * *

Commentaire pour ce chapitre, mes impressions : J'ai bien aimé écrire le début, puis vers le milieu j'ai commencé à traîner je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée donc je dirai qu'il n'y a pas eu toute mon inspiration. Mais vers la fin, j'ai aimé (un peu moins que le début) ! En tout cas, mon premier chapitre est mon préféré pour l'instant :D  
Normalement quand je termine un chapitre, je n'ai pas d'idée pour la suite, mais cette fois-ci, tout est déjà dans ma tête ! (trop cool!) Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de le retranscrire. Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ~


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : Évidemment**

De l'eau me tombe sur la joue, le touché est froid ainsi que rafraîchissant. À chaque fois qu'elle entre en contacte avec ma peau, je réagis en bougeant légèrement.  
Je ne vois rien, mes yeux sont encore fermés. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je sens que mes mains sont derrières mon dos. Séparément attachées à des barres verticales, je ne peux pas les bouger. Du bout des doigts, je coulisse sur les barres, peut-être du bois... En tout cas je suis assise sur une chaise.  
L'odeur autour de moi est suffocante, elle est chaude et humide aussi, on peut à peine respirer. De mes bras nus je peux sentir cette température me donner la chair de poule. Je ne sens plus le soleil tapant sur mes cheveux, il est remplacé par une autre source moins chaude, sûrement une lampe.  
Quant une autre goutte glisse sur mon nez, j'ouvre mes yeux fragilement. Ma perception visuelle est encore vague, la luminosité dans cette pièce est à plaindre. Petit à petit, mes jambes se dessinent, mes pieds sont si sales que j'arrive à peine à distinguer la couleur de ma peau.  
En tournant mes yeux vers la droite, trois autres chaises apparaissent dans mon champs. Des chaises en bois identiques avec des silhouettes différentes de femmes assises dessus. Elles sont pratiquement dans le même état que le mien. Je crois que je les ai toutes déjà vu sur le campement. J'ai croisé une d'elles prés de l'entrée d'une maison accompagné d'un pirate, une autre un jour où elle nourrissait les animaux avec Mama et la dernière, je la connaissais pour son vieille âge. Son nom est Kathna, je me demandais tout le temps quand les pirates douteraient de son utilité sur le camp. Alors nous sommes toutes réunis pour épier nos péchés avant le jugement dernier ?

« - Et...UNO ! S'écrie joyeusement une voix à l'accent hispanique. On joue aux _7 familles*_ maintenant ?

- C'est vous le patron, (l'homme se relève de sa chaise). La dernière s'est réveillée, dit un homme en me remarquant regarder partout.

- Et la poussière de fée bouscule son monde de poney roses et des belles princesses. »

Le pirate qui m'est inconnu remonte en prenant un escalier situé à sa gauche. Il prend avec lui les cartes de jeux éparpillées sur le sol en évitant de dévisager son chef. Il doit penser que son supérieur est le plus fou qu'il n'a jamais vu ou entendu. Moi, je me suis fait une hypothèse comme quoi ce genre d'homme doit avoir un trouble de l'enfance, ce n'est pas possible de changer au court de la route sa personnalité. Non, c'est impossible.

Et puis, qui d'autre pouvait être fou et différent par rapport aux autres pirates à part lui ? On ne peut pas le mélanger à autrui, il n'est pas un simple meurtrier qu'on parle dans les revue de presse. C'est un homme qui a voulu être unique et surtout qu'on n'oublie pas son nom : Vaas Montenegros.

L'autre homme reparti à l'étage, Vaas ramène sa chaise qu'il laisse glisser sur le sol caillouteux. Chaque mouvement se fait dans un grésillement qui vous ronge la moitié du cœur. C'est mon cas, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour revenir ici. Je me rappelle très peu de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je m'évanouisse, il y avait un homme blanc, un petit enfant mort ainsi que des pirates. Pourquoi me suis-je évanouis déjà ? Ah oui ! En passant mon regard sur mon bras, le souvenir de s'être fait injecter une drogue me revient à l'esprit. Mais, combien de temps suis-je restée les yeux fermés ?

« - Chicas ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. (Il positionne sa chaise à l'envers puis il s'assit en mettant ses mains sur le dossier) Vous trois, toi, toi, pas toi, et toi vous aviez fait des bêtises...de grosses...GROSSES. Bêtise. Des bêtises que vous-même ! Oui, que vous saviez ! On vous dresse comme des chiennes et voilà le résultat, vous restez des PUTAINS de sauvages. Alors, chacune votre tour, vous allez me dire pourquoi je devrais pas vous tuer maintenant ? À chaque mauvaise réponse...c'est _poc _dans la chatte. Allez, c'est un allée pour le paradis ! Qui veut tenter la première ? »

Toutes les filles restent muettes assises sur leur chaise, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je...Pourquoi ?! Je ne voyais pas le mal que j'avais fait, non je n'ai rien fait qui nuerait les pirates pour autant. Vaas nous a-t-il choisi par pur plaisir de satisfaire sa journée maussade ? Je ne sais pas si ces filles ont fait comme il dit _des bêtises_ mais je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

« - Eh bien...c'est pas grave, on va commencer par toi alors. Vous allez toute passez comme à l'école, j'ai tout mon temps. Rien ne presse... »

Son doigt pointe la femme à proximité de la sortie, elle gigote comme-ci elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait pour être ici.  
Comprenant enfin ma situation critique, je bouge mes mains dans tout les sens pour m'extirper. Rien n'y fait, les liens sont trop serrés et mes poignets commencent à rougir. La chaise n'est pas clouée au sol, je peux très bien tomber à cause de mes gestes ou alors tracer jusqu'à la sortie avec la chaise mais ce sont des idées suicidaires, Vaas me remarquera si je bouge d'un seul centimètre.

« - Donc, donc donc, répète-t-il. Rappelles-moi ta bêtise... »

L'homme à la coupe de mohawk rapproche la chaise pour n'être qu'à une fine distance avec la prisonnière. Celle-ci a arrêté de bouger, son regard se cale sur le côté pour éviter son regard. Mon tour va bientôt arrivé, je me vois déjà dans la même position qu'elle. Mon cœur prend un coup dur, il se serre contre ma poitrine. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

« - J-j-j-j'ai tué un homme...mais...mais, il a voulu me violer ! Je suis désolé, j-je voulais vraiment pas...

- Il faut écarter les jambes maintenant.

- Attendez, attendez ! Je veux pas mourir...j'connais...le..le secret d'une fille d'ici ! »

Vaas fait tomber sa chaise vers l'avant en poussant le dossier. Son pied se pose rudement au milieu de l'autre chaise dans un vacarme désordonné, la femme évite de justesse de se faire écraser les deux jambes.

« - La fille avec des tâches de sang ! C'est la fille au fond ! Je vous en pris ! Dit-elle avec précipitation. Laissez-moi..laissez-moi...en vie... »

La jeune femme commence à sangloter sur son sort, on peut entendre des petits cris apeurés entre les larmes qui coulent. Je me retiens de regarder la scène de peur de pleurer pour son sort.  
Toute les filles se regardent entre elles pour savoir à qui revient cette description. Après quelques regards rapides dans toute la salle, celles-ci se referment sur moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma robe qui est salie d'éclaboussures de sang.  
Moi, des secrets ? Tout le monde connaît mes faits et gestes, je n'ai plus rien à cacher et puis, comment cette fille peut savoir ce _secret _comme elle dit ? Je la connais seulement par des discussions. Elle essaye de gagner du temps.  
En levant ses yeux au ciel, l'homme bouge sa tête de la droite vers la gauche pour étirer son cou.

« - Secret ? Pff, t'es trop marrante.

- Elle a tué un homme ! »

Vaas lui flanque une baffe en pleine joue. Le son me fait sursauter, il n'a vraiment aucun respect pour nous. Ses yeux la dévisage longuement, ils sont neutres sans aucune expression.

« - Quand l'homme parle, tu te tais chica. »

Vaas sort son arme à feu rangé sur le côté, il pointe le viseur entre les jambes de cette pauvre femme. Elle se met à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi trouver d'autre.  
À présent qu'elle l'a dit, je me souviens avoir tiré sur un homme, je suppose qu'il doit être mort. Peut-être que cet homme voulait me violer aussi, je ne sais plus trop. C'est rare que j'oublie des événements marquant...

« - Elle...elle était avec un autre homme bla... »

Boum. Un coup feu est tiré, la femme se tord d'agonie dans tout les sens. Je décide de regarder la scène sans quitter la femme des yeux silencieusement, son sang s'écoule sur la chaise pour atterrir sur le sol, entre ces pieds.  
L'homme donne un coup de pied dans son ventre, la chaise se penche en arrière et tombe dans un fracas. Elle n'est plus en vie c'est ça... ?

« - Chicas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Demande-t-il. Morte avant de finir sa phrase...mon doigt a...glissé ! Alors, qu'elle était ces derniers mots ? »

Personne ne lui répond, peut-être parce que je suis la seule à le savoir. J'étais effectivement accompagné d'une personne, mais son visage est encore flou dans mon esprit...

« - Vous laisseriez partir ces femmes si je vous le dit ?.. »,dis-je timidement.

Son visage se tourne vers moi, un large sourire se retranscrit. Allez Vinyle, soit courageuse.  
L'homme se rapproche dangereusement, ses pas font danser la poussières sur son chemin. Je joue la carte de la gentillesse alors que ces femmes n'auront jamais été comme je suis à présent. Je n'ai pas envie de voir d'autres femmes mourir ainsi mais je ne veux pas non plus passer la dernière si c'est ma vie se termine.  
Arrivé en face de moi, il s'accroupit en posant ses bras croisés au niveau de mes genoux. Son contact me redonne un frisson dans tout le corps. Dans ces yeux, il y a une lueur de curiosité morbide qui vous grignote petit à petit. Cet homme a quelque chose en lui qui donner envie de renoncer à toute idée pour s'enfuir et de regretter les mots sortis de notre bouche, il arrive à me mettre une pression affolante.

« - Dis-moi tout et soyons fous.

- A-avant de mourir...(je souffle) elle voulait dire, que j'étais avec un autre homme blanc...

- Un homme blanc...blanc...Un homme blanc. »

Négligemment, il m'écarte les jambes en les poussant à l'extrême sur le côté. Je lâche un petit cri de douleur à cause de mes muscles qui sont mit à rude épreuve. Je suis sûre qu'un bruit c'est fait entendre, un craquement surtout. Mes moyens adducteur commencent à se chauffer.

« - Un homme blanc...un ÉTRANGER sur MON, ÎLE ! Aboie-t-il.

- Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne sais pas qui il est...

- FERMES-LÀ PUTAIN DE MERDE, (il prépare sa main quand il s'arrête à la dernière minute). Fait chié ! Non. Mais. VRAIMENT...t'es pas une gentille fille, et tu sais ce que je fais aux petites filles dans ton genre ? »

L'homme présent auparavant descend pour nous rejoindre. Il défile sur l'escalier avec un paquet de carte à la main, il regarde sans traîner sur le corps sans vie de la femme. Du dégoût par la scène détruit son visage même si ce n'est que pour une seconde.  
Alors que je suis du regard le jeune homme à la coiffure en coq revenir vers Vaas. Devant moi, ce même homme m'attrape mon visage fermement pour le repositionner en face de lui. Ses yeux verts émeraudes sont plus proches, je peux voir toute les couleurs se détacher.

« - Je m'amuse à les faire souffrir, me dévoile-t-il. J'ai une autre idée, ouais, Isaac coupes-lui un doigt pour moi. Je veux l'annulaire. »

Je recule ma chaise le plus loin possible des deux hommes. L'autre homme hausse les épaules comme si il se disait _pourquoi pas_...  
Vaas soupire en disant non de la tête. Mes petits cris se sont transformés en bruits d'animaux craintifs. Avec mes mains rattachées à la chaise, je ne sais pas où je pourrais partir pour l'éviter. On va me couper un doigt...non...tout mais pas ça...

« - Tuez-moi...tuez-moi maintenant...je ne peux pas subir cela... »

Je recule encore quand un objet me bloque les pieds de chaise, je tourne la tête pour voir mais je tombe sur Vaas dont le teint s'illumine avec ma peur. Il tient fermement le dossier de la chaise alors que l'autre homme du nom d'Isaac a posé son jeu de carte pour une vieille pince sur une table métallique. L'objet contient encore des tâches rouges des anciennes personnes qui sont passé par là...

« - Vous êtes...pas obligé de...

- Je te rassure, on s'habitue vite », répond-t-il comme si il a appris un texte.

Il me montre sa main gauche, je vois qu'il lui manque le majeur. Il n'a pas l'air pour autant ressentir une tristesse ou des remords, les pirates sont tous fous pour moi.

« - Je vous en supplie !

- Chut, une putain de chose à la fois, me reprend Vaas. Tu souffres et ensuite, tu craches le morceau. C'est le cercle de la torture... »

Vaas coupe une des cordes pour libérer une de mes mains tout faisant un mouvement de tête pour donner son accord à Isaac qui rapproche la pince vers mon doigt.  
J'ai tant de mal à respirer que j'ai besoin d'ouvrir ma bouche pour faire entrer l'air, mes larmes cessent de tomber pour rester encrer dans mes yeux. Ma vision se floue,  
peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça. Je ferme les yeux pour voir autre chose que ce qu'ils allaient me faire, le noir complet est plus réconfortant.

« - Avant que vous le faîtes...laissez ces femmes partir...s'il-vous plaît vous l'avez promis. »

Je ne vois plus la scène mais penser à ne plus savoir où est Vaas me tracasse un peu. Je sens toujours le métal froid de la pince qui bloque mon doigt. Seul ce doigt trembler fortement, attendre qu'il me coupe un doigt me déstabilise. J'ai l'impression qu'il traîne avant d'agir.  
Le chef ne réplique pas et l'autre homme non plus, ils ne disent plus rien. C'est embarrassant en quelque sorte mais je peux encore entendre les femmes pleurer.

« - J'ai menti, hermana. »

Un coup de feu me fait sursauter, j'ouvre les yeux immédiatement pour voir d'où provenait le tir. Non, je n'étais pas touché. Lorsque je regarde les femmes, Vaas est face à la plus veille d'entre nous, il a pris un air innocent de petit gamin qui n'a pas compris son erreur. A-t-il tiré sur elle ?  
Il fait plusieurs pas en arrière en faisant tourner le revolver avec son index. Il n'y a pas plus fou que lui finalement sur cette île, Hoyt me paraît moins...troublant.

« - Non ! Non ! Non ! M'acharnai-je. Vous l'aviez dit vous-même ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous en pris, je vous le redemande...Ne le faites pas...ne le faites pas !

- Tu as dit un jour...que chaque être humain...qui soit...bon ou mauvais renaîtra de ces cendres pour revenir sous une nouvelle forme. Toujours, toujours je me suis demandé  
à quoi ça pouvait-être, alors je veux te prouver le contraire, tu es d'accord ? Continuons l'expérience, la première n'a pas fonctionner et celle-là non plus... »

J'ai dit ce genre de phrase un jour ?! Je ne l'ai jamais dit ! En tout cas je ne me rappelle pas. La dernière chose que j'ai dit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à mes propos  
remontent à des lustres, quand j'étais une femme libre et sans problème aux alentours de ma vie.

« - Vous mentez encore...je ne l'ai...jamais dit.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre la mémoire, _Toc _! Comme ça, ça part...loin, loin loin ! Moi, je m'en rappelle car je n'oublie jamais ce genre de connerie de ta petite gueule depuis qu'on est... »

_« Vaas, ramènes ton popotin ! C'est important ! »_

Une voix familière prend place dans la salle, je n'oublierais pas pour autant cet homme qui est en vie lui aussi. Hoyt. Il n'est pas dans la salle, des grésillements accompagnent sa voix transférée dans un talkie-walkie ou alors une radio. La source était proche de Vaas, une ligne privée sans doute.  
Vaas se retourne à l'immédiat pour prendre le talkie-walkie placé sur sa ceinture. Ma sentence est reculée de deux minutes...mais que voulait-il dire _depuis qu'on est_... ?

« - Monsieur Isaac, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, chuchotai-je.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Je ne discute pas les ordres. »

Ce jeune homme est encore plus étrange qu'il n'y paraît. Il est recouvert d'un grand voile invisible, il pouvait tout simplement dire qu'il ne veut pas mourir à ma place, je ne lui ai pas demandé de me montrer sa bravoure.  
Je reprends mon souffle doucement en essayant de penser à autre chose, je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est, Jean doit être en train de travailler...

« - Quoi donc ? », demande Vaas sur un ton près de la crise de nerf par le talkie-walkie.

_« Il faut que tu règles une affaire, un de tes hommes de main semble avoir pris la grosse tête et je déteste qu'une petite vermine en profite trop longtemps. »_

« - Hoyt...comment te dire que je vois pas du tout ?..Ah, non c'est déjà fait. »

_« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour de la plaisanterie. Il s'appelle Doug, tu dois forcément le connaître, vous devez sûrement être copain-copain alors démerdes-toi pour que ce bâtard arrête de me prendre ce qui m'appartient loyalement. J'ai été clair là ? »_

Au même moment, je sens le métal se serrer un peu plus contre mon doigt. Je crie à en perdre ma voix, comme un dernier appel à l'aide. Isaac s'arrête à la dernière minute à cause du niveau sonore. J'essaye d'enlever ma main mais Isaac la tient fermement.

« - TA GUEULE, BORDEL. »

_« Vaas, il se passe quoi là ? »_

Vaas me lance des regards meurtries, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me couper autre chose que des doigts. Isaac me couvre la bouche avec sa main pour me faire taire, c'est encore plus difficile pour lui de vouloir me couper un doigt si son autre main ne peux tenir la pince et ma main en même temps.  
En remarquant que l'autre pirate n'arrive pas à faire les deux choses en même temps, Vaas se ramène pour me tenir la main le temps qu'Isaac termine son ordre.  
Il me tient avec beaucoup d'étreinte par rapport à l'autre homme comme si il voulait en terminer avec ma main juste avec son geste. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui est pire, voir les yeux du fou me regarder de haut, voir Kathna, la dernière femme à mourir ou perdre mon doigt...

« - Rien qui puisse te faire chier Hoyt, absolument rien », répond-t-il.

_« Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me mente. Alors je repose la question une seule et dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre exactement à cet instant ? »  
_

Vaas fait signe à Isaac d'arrêter ses occupations. Je profite du moment pour mordre la main d'Isaac, il serre les dents et enlève sa main. Mon cœur bat au point que ma poitrine me fasse atrocement mal, je respire silencieusement pour me calmer. Les larmes coincées tombent longuement sur mes joues. Si je me voyais dans un miroir, je serai déplorable. Je n'ai jamais connu pire.  
À quoi doit penser Kathna ? Elle, dernière restante...si je pars.

« - Ta petite pute aux cheveux dorés a une liaison avec un homme blanc sur l'île, j'étais en train de lui demander gentiment de nous en dire un peu plus. »

Dés que Vaas relâche le bouton pour envoyer son message, le destinataire ne répond toujours pas. Hoyt n'est pas le genre de personne à prendre du temps pour réfléchir, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

En tâtant ma langue sur mes lèvres, je sens qu'elles sont sèches et déchirées. Boire un verre d'eau, ah comme j'aimerais bien...

_« Elle est seule ? »_

« - Laisses-moi réfléchir... »_  
_

Un rictus ranime le fou au fond de lui, un déclic m'atteint le cerveau. Il n'a pas prévu de... ! Mes yeux s'agrandissent à l'idée de ce que Vaas va faire.

« - Kathna ! » m'affolai-je.

Elle se retourne à l'annonce, quand nos regards se croisent je vois qu'elle a l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensée.

L'arme à la main, Vaas tend son bras droit en direction de la femme. Le bout du canon touche ses cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elle comprend, elle ferme ses yeux et dans un dernier instant, elle sourit. Elle est heureuse de partir.  
Le tir part et heurte sa tête. Le choc la bouscule sur le côté et du sens opposé à l'impact, le sang gicle et s'éparpille en guise de réponse.  
Je reste muette, choquée ne sachant plus comment interpréter la scène. Elles sont toutes mortes, parties... Je suis la seule à attendre ma torture jusqu'à ce que la mort elle-même vient me délibérer en me proposant sa main.

« - Là, elle est seule. Rapportes la table. »

Isaac revient avec la table qui grince au passage. Il la colle le plus possible contre moi, elle m'arrive au niveau de l'abdomen. Au même moment, Isaac décide de prendre la chaise de la femme tuée d'une balle dans la tête. Libérant ces mains des barres, il bascule le corps à terre et ramène la chaise pour s'asseoir en face de moi. Il ne bronche même pas, ne sait-il pas qu'il est assit sur du sang ?...

Je suis seule à présent, avec un homme fou et un homme dont le mot vie ne lui disait rien. Vaas s'invite à la table en prenant sa chaise, celle qu'il la poussé avant qu'il tue la première femme.

_« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle a...une relation ? »_

Isaac tourne ses pouces sur la table alors que Vaas me regarde sans perdre une miette de mes moindres mouvements. Il pose d'un coup ces jambes sur la table, l'une sur l'autre. Ses bottes noirs crasseuses me touchent du bout.

« - Si elle baise une fois, elle baisera toujours. Hermana, (il passe le talkie-walkie prés de mon visage) dit à Hoyt : _je suis en chaleur depuis que tu es parti ! _» Dit-il en prenant une voix féminine très aigu et superficielle.

- Je...Non ! »

_« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Vaas ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec cet homme ! »_

« - _Vivi_, racontes-lui ta belle journée, (il regarde l'autre homme) ou Isaac, ici présent... »

À l'appel de son nom, Isaac met la pince sur la table pour sortir son couteau sous mes yeux apeurés. Ramenant ma main au milieu de la table, il commence à faire glisser le couteau perpendiculairement à mon annulaire. Premier passage, la trace se fait rouge et au deuxième passage, le sang vient abondamment. La douleur alerte mon cerveau, il s'apprête à me couper un doigt mais en prenant son temps...Chaque seconde qui passe, la coupure est de plus en plus profonde.

« - D'accord ! Je l'ai fait, avec...Doug et puis...et puis...dites-lui d'arrêter! » Criai-je paniquée.

Isaac abandonne son couteau de son plein gré cette fois. Le chef des pirates semble content de l'effet sur mon visage, la douleur est atroce. Mon doigt est toujours à sa place mais le sang déborde sur la table. Une petite flaque de sang qui prend allure sur le milieu de la table.

« - Et la suite de l'épisode ? Dit-il joyeusement.

- Je...je voulais envoyer une lettre puis... après que Doug est parti, il y a eu un pirate mais..on a vu un enfant...je crois qu'il était en train de se faire battre...puis j'ai tiré sur lui...non, c'est plus tard...après que je me suis précipité sur le garçon. Trois hommes n'ont pas aimé mon intervention...c'est..là que j'ai tiré sur un pirate. Après je sais pas vraiment mais un homme a tiré lui aussi sur les pirates qui battaient l'enfant... Ensuite, je pense qu'il m'a injecté de la drogue puis je me suis évanouie. Il m'a dit que c'était...euh...une sorte de patriote, son nom est Will...William ? Non, c'est pas ça...Will...Willis je crois, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Voilà, j'ai bafoué sur mon récit. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air pour m'aider à apaiser la douleur, c'est insoutenable. Le sang s'écoule toujours et je n'ai même pas un tissu ou du ruban pour stopper. Des sueurs coulent de mon front, j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

_« Willis hein...je verrais plus tard. Et où est ce crétin de Doug ? »_

« - Doug a prévenu le camp comme quoi, il partirait à Bangkok ramener des pigeons », conclut Isaac dés que Vaas appuie sur le bouton de l'appareil.

_« Quel petit merdeux chanceux... Vaas, j'ai un autre boulot pour toi. Envoies des hommes délocaliser ces putains d'autochtones qui retienne un camp de l'ouest, celui prés de la rivière. »_

« - Si GENTIMENT demandé, je lui coupe d'abord un petit doigt et j'arrive. »

_« Bon sang ! Tu réfléchis à la fin !? Utilises-là pour appâter ces merdes. »_

Vaas devient plus furax, il bouscule sa chaise sur le passage. Il se retient de sortir toute sa rage en s'attaquant à autre choe. On dirait que ces yeux tournent au rouge. Il s'apprête à jeter le talkie-walkie à terre quand le grésillement l'arrête :

_« - Si tu fais ce que je pense, tu peux dire au revoir à notre arrangement et je t'interdis formellement de la tuer, elle nous est utile. T'as carte blanche pour qu'elle fasse pitié devant eux. »_

« - Tout ? » Dit-il en prenant le ton le plus calme qu'il peut/

_« - Parfaitement, SAUF le visage. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est des coupures seulement des bleus. »_

Leur conversation prend fin sur ce qu'ils ont décidé de me faire. Je prends peur face à leur façon de procéder, il va m'envoyer tel un bouc émissaire à mon propre peuple. Je refuse d'être de leur côté.

« - Je...préfère qu'on m'arrache les doigt, je ne vous aiderai jamais.

- Trop tard chica...tu nous aidera autant de fois que j'aurais envie. On va s'amuser alors pourquoi se mettre à chialer ? »

Je veux croiser mon regard au sien pour lui montrer ma haine mais Vaas m'attrape les cheveux et m'aplatit la tête contre la table me baignant sur mon sang.

« - Isaac, hermano...je veux voir de jolies dessins. »

J'ai réponse à ma question, il fait nuit dehors. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi, un viseur laser est pointé au milieu de mon front. Dix hommes environs ou plus sont cachés derrière les arbres et les buissons. Ils attendent que j'avance et c'est ce que je fais faire, si je retourne en arrière ils vont me tuer. Oui je le voulais bien mais...Vaas m'a dit qu'il allait tuer toute les femmes du camp si je renonce. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt par ma décision...

Le dos courbé, je marche en direction du camp qui se présente face à moi. Mes pieds nus traînent sur la terre sèche. La douleur a pris le dessus, j'ai mal partout. Isaac y a mit tout son cœur, j'ai des griffures et coupures sur tout le corps. Je sens mon visage gonflé par ces coups de poings, je me retiens de les toucher de peur de ressentir un autre choc de douleur. Au moins, il a eu la peine d'enrouler mon doigt dans du ruban blanc.

Je m'arrête à l'entrée du camp, un drapeau bleu flotte pour annoncer à qui appartient le territoire. Les lieux sont illuminés par des lampes jaunes accrochées sur les maisons. Dans le camps, des carcasses de voitures jonchent le terrain. Plusieurs hommes se rapprochent de moi, ils sont habillés en bleu avec des armes sur soi. Chez certains, leur coiffure est banale, cheveux noirs ramenés à l'arrière par une queue de cheval. Ils ont tous des tatouages sur les avants bras mais aussi sur le visage, ce sont des rakyats et non des villageois.

« - Jeune fille ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Hey, toi ! (il s'adresse à un de ses hommes) Ramènes la trousse de secours ! »

Je l'attrape le bras de mes deux mains. J'emmène ces hommes à la mort...il faut qu'ils partent. J'étais condamnée et eux aussi... Les pirates sont encore plus nombreux, beaucoup plus qu'eux et leur troupe de nuit. Je m'oblige à cligner les yeux pour rester éveiller alors que la fatigue et la douleur me poussent à abandonner.

« - Je...suis désolée. Courrez plus loin que vous pouvez...allez vous-en. _Ils_ sont là. »

Ces yeux me regardent perdus, il ne comprend pas mes mots et moi, je ne peux pas être plus clair. Rien que de prononcer, parler tout simplement est un supplice.  
L'homme lève ses yeux soudainement, son visage prend une tournure que j'ai l'habitude de connaître. Il a compris maintenant...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je suis contente par le résultat final, j'espère que vous aussi. Les répliques de Vaas = C'est un mec compliqué et dur à cerner ! J'essayerai de m'améliorer si ces répliques ne vous ont pas "convaincu".  
Merci de suivre mon histoire, ça fait plaisir :) Je n'ai pas de date précise pour la suite de l'histoire mais je préfère continuer mon autre histoire sur Far cry 3, j'ai envie de faire deux chapitres et ensuite je reviens sur Vinyle. Voilà ! Ce n'est qu'une idée mais je le dis quand même, on sait jamais ^^


End file.
